400th Hunger Games the sixteenth Quarter Quell
by Blueskies99
Summary: The Rebellion never happened Katniss and Peeta won consecutive years but never together. The story of a young girl from district 7 who gets reaped can she win or will she die a horrible death from the other tributes.
1. Tribute List

**This is just the Tributes. The Story will be told from the perspective of the female from District 7.**

**Tributes**

**District 1**

**Male- Suede Croy (18)**

**Female- Diamond Shine (17)**

**District 2**

**Male- Granite Mason (16)**

**Female- Soare Flara (18)**

**District 3**

**Male- Tesla Fron (14)**

**Female- Delia Howe (15)**

**District 4**

**Male- Frent Moor (17)**

**Female- Ophelia Oceania (17)**

**District 5**

**Male- Nick Hawke (14)**

**Female- Vixen Monet (15)**

**District 6**

**Male- Anderson Flye (17)**

**Female- Nicole Milliana (16)**

**District 7**

**Male- Forrest Woods (18)**

**Female- Serah Greene (16)**

**District 8**

**Male- Tyler Marano (16)**

**Female- Emma Frescho (17)**

**District 9**

**Male- Rye Grashe (17)**

**Female- Violet Wheat (12)**

**District 10**

**Male- Liam Flento (13)**

**Female- Lisa Litan (14)**

**District 11**

**Male- Sid Roel (18)**

**Female- Magnolia Sheodor (12)**

**District 12**

**Male- Cole Diran (15)**

**Female- Kaitlin Kira (12)**


	2. The Reaping

**Chapter 1- The Reaping**

It was just an everyday normal day. Well besides it being the day of the reaping. My name is Serah Greene. I'm sixteen years old. I live in District 7. My family lives in the poorest area of the district. Sadly I do most of the work when our family goes to the fields to chop the lumber. My father was crushed by a falling tree when I was seven and my mother is losing her eyesight. My younger twin siblings, Thalion and Mirana, are too young to go to the field to work so I do almost all it. My house is pretty near the square and the market district. We are however very poor and we have very little to do with anyone else. The only other family that we really associate with is the Woods family and that's only because of my best friend being Forrest Woods. Our house is a small gray hut with three rooms in it my mother has her own room I have my own and my brother and sister share one.

The twins are the cutest things. Thalion has black hair and blue eyes. He looks just like our father. He is the complete opposite in personality to him though. Our father was always laughing and smiling while being optimistic. Thalion however was very calm and passive he was also very shy. Mirana however looks just like our mother With her blonde hair and green eyes. She is so energetic and spunky whenever Thalion doesn't want to say something Mirana says it instead. I on the other hand look completely different from them I have the blonde hair of my mother but I have the blue eyes of my father. Mom has the same personality as Thalion except for the fact that she will state her mine when asked her opinion and Mirana and her look exactly alike.

I have my name in the reaping twenty times this year. I put on my nicest pink dress and started putting my hair into its normal hair style a side ponytail. My hair is said to be the prettiest in the district after of course the mayor's daughter Kira. My long blonde hair is always put into a side ponytail because it's just easier to manage that way. I head downstairs and grab some bread so that I'll have something in my stomach wouldn't want to get reaped and then be so empty on fuel that I pass out. My mom is sitting at the table with her head in her hands probably praying that it won't be me that is picked. I just kiss the top of her head and head out to meet Forrest at the lumber yard where we meet to discuss our days plans.

As I arrive I see Forrest with his black hair, tan skin and piercing green eyes sitting in a corner waiting for me and whittling at one of the smaller logs. "Whatcha doing over there?" I ask. He turns to look at me "Oh nothing just thinking." He responds and then sits on top of the log. " What happens if we are picked?" He asks. "Well the quarter Quell is a pair of tributes is able to win. So if we are chosen together then we will be perfectly fine." I give him a hug as the bell for the Reaping goes off. " Come on lets go see who the poor guys are." We walk to the reapings and then are separated into our different age and genders.

The Escort for our district is named Elly Sparks. She is the most psychotic woman I've ever seen. We wait for another ten minutes until she finally comes out and she's wearing a bright fuchsia wig with a neon yellow dress. I can't believe she actually walked out of the house like that I mean she looks atrocious. "Welcome to the 400th Annual Hunger Games. As you all know for this years Quell you will be partnered with whoever the other Tribute from your District is. With that said, May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor. Now Boys first!" Elly walks over to the boy's ball and pulls out a slip and walks over to the microphone "Forrest Woods." Not Forrest not my best friend please.

He walks up to the stage and calmly stands there although I can see he is having conflicting emotions. He's strong though he can make it through this I know he can. I turn my attention back to Elly hoping that it's someone who can at least be of help to my best friend. She walks over to the ball and picks a name and walks over to the microphone. " Rorana Flora" I almost cry the girl is fourteen years old, but she has no mother or father just her 7 year old sister, she also has a distortion her left arm is shorter than her right and her right leg is shorter than her left. She will be a bloodbath tribute I just know it. So I do the only thing reasonable. " I volunteer as Tribute." I run up to the stage. " Well what's your name my dear?" "Serah Greene." I answer with a calm attitude hoping that I don't look weak in front of our competition.

The Mayor gave a speech although I wasn't paying attention as I was conversing with Forrest with our eyes. Soon Elly was sending us into the Justice Building and into separate rooms to see our families. My mother and the twins walked in first. " Serah where are you going?" asked Mirana. "I'm just going away for a little bit I promise I'll be back." I kiss both of the twins and then I grab my mom and pull her into a hug. She slides something into my hand. I look at it and see that it's a blue Crystal shaped necklace with gold vines intertwining around it. " That was your father's he said that if he passed away and one of you went in the Games I had to give this to you so that he would be with you always." "Thanks mom." Then the Peacekeepers come in and bring my mother and the twins out. I just put the necklace on and then sit on the plush couch. I'm not expecting anyone else to come in so I just sit there and wait but the door opens and Rorana comes in with her sister. "Thank you so much for volunteering for me. I need to take care of this one thank you." I feel bad though because I didn't exactly do this for her but I just nod my head. "It wasn't a problem I know you wouldn't have made it out and you need to take care of this little one." Her little sister comes up to me and hugs my leg. " Thank you so much." She crying I hope from joy. The Peacekeepers then come in to take Rorana and her sister out. "Stay safe!" Rorana calls as they take her out. I sit back down on the couch waiting until Elly came to get me with Forrest in tow. He has a armlet on that is similar to my necklace with the same design. I wonder why?

We drove to the train station and I just waved to the camera's and smiled. When we boarded the train I just let my face fall and went further in to have a look. "Welcome to Hell."


	3. The Train

We sit on the Train waiting for our mentor to come in. Elly left the room to change or something. "Serah. I won't let you die. I will make sure we come out alive." Forrest always trying to be sentimental. He is like my brother. Forrest could easily hide depending on what the arena looks like. I on the other hand with my platinum blonde hair will probably die within the first few days or hours whichever the other tributes decide.

Our Mentors, Chester and Floreta, come in. Chester won the 375th games the last quarter quell. From what I heard the quell was some sort of dungeon arena with each tribute being put in a team of 4 and thinking they were safe in the teams until it was announced that there could only be one victor and they had to kill their teammates. Chester has chestnut colored hair and bright blue eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if he got a lot of sponsors during his Games. Floreta won last year's games and she's 19. She won by getting into the career alliance and then when there were ten tributes left she slit the twin tributes from one's throats and then disappeared into the night. She hid for the rest of the Games until it was just her and the boy from Twelve. However the boy had just fought with the girl from Four and barely won unluckily for him Floreta was in a nearby tree, jumped down and stabbed him as he was walking away with her Katar. Floreta has long dark hair with green eyes. She is so pretty I'm surprised she hasn't gotten married yet. Chester and Floreta sit down and greet us. Forrest and I both say hello but I feel uneasy speaking with them because even though they are supposed to help us they could also chose not to send anything in if they don't like us.

Elly comes back in now wearing a neon blue wig with a bright red dress. I mean seriously what does this woman think is so beautiful about her attire. She sits near Chester and Floreta and begins filing her nails. I have to contain my laughter because she just looks so ridiculous. "So when are we getting started?" Forrest asks. I stare at him wondering why he's asking this right now we still have some time until we get to the Capitol. Floreta giggles "Calm down sweetie. We have plenty of time before we get to that part. We will eat dinner and then we can talk about what you two can do.

We head into lunch with Elly leading us around telling us about what we have to eat. "And here we have a nice pot of cranberry stew with chicken bits mhm delicious." She sounds like a two-year old by seriously why do you have to be so peppy all the time woman. "I hear for dessert we will be having some chocolate covered strawberries and tiramisu" she claps and starts laughing. I don't understand what is so funny. We sit down and begin eating. We have these people walking around serving us food and but every time I ask for something they just nod their heads and then walk away. "Floreta, why are the servers not speaking?" "They are Avoxes. They are traitors to the Capitol and had their tongues cut out so they wouldn't spout traitorous thoughts. Now they serve the tribute as payment for their lives." I look at the poor Avoxes and I feel bad for them. Whose to say they did anything wrong maybe they said one thing and then it was off with their tongue. I refuse to look at them for the rest of the meal.

After dinner we head back into the sitting room where Floreta and Chester have asked the Avoxes for pads of paper. "First things first Forrest what can you do?" Chester asks. Forrest can barely do anything climbing trees, but that's a given we live in District 7, and maybe use a knife. "Well I can climb trees. I'm pretty good with a knife and I can also use a spear." I almost choke on my saliva. "A spear? Pretty interesting for a boy from our District." Chester says. "How about you Serah?" Floreta almost whispers. "Well I can use an axe, a knife, climbing trees and I'm great with plants." Floreta just looks stunned I think it is because of the fact that I am great with plants. The only reason that I am is because I had to make sure I wasn't going to step into something poisonous out in the fields. Chester and Floreta start writing on their notepads.

After a few minutes Elly walks in "You two should go change into something else the recaps for the reapings are about to start!" She informs us clapping her hands and giggling. Again with the giggling I am going to sew her mouth shut. I head to the room that Elly says is mine. I take off my dress and then grab a pair of white leggings and a light blue top with a raven on it. I put them on and head back into the sitting room to see that Forrest is wearing the same color scheme as I am. Elly turns on the TV as I am sitting down and there is Diedra Fliton wearing her bright yellow dress as usual. She announces in the beginning and then she does the interviews later in the week. She just started this five years ago after the last man died of a rare Capitol disease but they say it was from one of the tributes. I see the reapings from one come on and you can tell that they are better off than us in District 7.

Only a few of the Tributes really stick in my head like the female tributes from Districts 1, Diamond, and Soare from 2. The boy from Eight looks pretty strong too but I'm almost positive that Forrest could take him his name is Tyler. The girl from 9 stands on the stage with an inquisitive look. She seems to be surveying the crowd she's going to be a smart one. I wouldn't be surprised if she made it out of the Bloodbath. The girls from 11, Magnolia, and 12, Kaitlin, look like they could be distant cousins. They are both only twelve but at least they have older kids with them. I note that I will have to watch out for the Careers in this game if I want to go home. Diamond and Soare both looked very strong and they are quite pretty so I guess they will be getting a lot of sponsors. I fear that since I didn't really pay attention to the male careers let alone the District 4 careers I will be a little bit at a disadvantage. "Seems there's a great amount of competition this year," Elly begins "now off to be you two we have a big big day what with the parade and all gotta get you to your stylists." I completely forgot about the parade. They will put us in some stupid costume probably dressed up in an origami looking outfit like last year. I really hope that they decide to do something else, I mean, yeah we are supposed to be like wood or lumber but we could be on fire like in a fireplace or something else. I head to bed hoping that my stylist isn't a total idiot.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
